1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to a NOR flash memory and process of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory is currently available in several forms, including electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), and flash EEPROM. Flash memory has been widely used for high volume data storage in devices such as memory cards, personal digital assistants (PDA's), cellular phones, and MP3 players.